The Evil Gameboy
by Hikuya
Summary: It's a normal spring day, until an unsuspecting girl and her friends are sucked into a Gameboy! What adventures will they face. Rated for swearing.
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! I'm here once again to bring you a random story. What's it about? Read and find out! Hey, I rhymed! Go me! Hiei: When did you get sugar? Me : Just now. Did you know, Mandarin beef is REALLY good. Me liky. Hiei: Just write the story.  
  
Disclaimer: What is it with you people? I don't own nothin'. Even though I want to. Must I always repeat this?  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Chapter One: WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!  
  
It was a clear spring day in Iowa. Blue skies, green grass, and the fact that school had just gotten out. A thick stream of students poured down the stairs hollering good byes, boarding buses, walking, riding bikes, or just standing around. One girl was standing under a tall pine tree walking in little circles. She had middle of the back length blond hair in a slightly frizzy ponytail. She had green eyes with brown spots and glasses. She was wearing a black t-shirt that had in white writing "My Imaginary Friend Thinks You Have Serious Mental Problems." She had a pair of faded and torn blue jeans with small silver beads up the side. Her tennis shoes showed a lot of wear and tear. She was carrying a black back pack across her shoulders. She sighed, then brightened. Swinging of the back pack, she dug inside it. Meanwhile, three other girls walked up behind the first.  
  
"Hey, Annie. Watcha lookin' for?" A kinda tall girl asked. She had curly brown hair, almost black, with reddish tints. She had brown eyes and she also wore glasses. She was wearing a black t-shirt that said "Normal People Scare Me", some blue jeans, and a pair of sandals. This is Liz. The girl Annie looked up and stated,  
  
"I'm looking for my Gameboy Advanced SP!" the girl, aka, Annie stated.  
  
"Why?" Another girl asked. This one was the tallest and had reddish, brownish, blondish hair, (complicated, I know.) green eyes of a lighter shade, jeans, and a dolphin t-shirt, with simple tennis, as well as a pair of glasses. This girls name is Ally. ( Aslynne and/or Cyslynne)  
  
"Because I'm bored and I really, really, really, really, really, REALLY want to beat this one level one my game. I've lost it like, 20 times already."  
  
"What's the game, and what level are you on?" The final girl aka Sophy questioned. She had the same shade of hair as Annie, maybe a shade darker, with hazel eyes. She was wearing pretty much the same ensemble as the rest of them, only with a Linkin Park shirt on and a hoody that had little ears and said "Foxy" on it. But she didn't have the glasses. (She feels so left out)  
  
Annie dug around a little longer, then let out a triumphant laugh, while yanking a small blue square out of the back pack. She flipped it open and answered Sophy.  
  
"The game is the Yu Yu Hakusho gameboy game, and I'm on the level where I'm trying to beat Hiei. But he keeps throwing these little red orbs at me, which is the Jagan tie curse, And beats the crud out off me. But I have a plan this time. If I keep hitting A and B, which is punch and kick, B is the spirit gun, I break free and take him by surprise. And I dodge the glowy red orbs as long as possible." She stated, looking very proud of herself. At this, she turned her full attention to the small screen and began dodging, as she put it, glowy red orb thingies. While saying to herself "Run thataway! No, that way! Run, run, run! Ack!" As her friends had nothing better to do, they leaned over her shoulder and watched her play.  
  
Suddenly, the screen began glowing brighter. Annie, however, was oblivious to this fact. But her friends were not.  
  
"Hey, Annie? Is the screen supposed to be glowing that brightly?" Liz asked quizzically. Annie didn't hear her, as she was too enveloped in the game. The screen continued glowing brighter and brighter. Suddenly, Annie yelled,  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOST AGAIN!!!!! THAT'S THE 21 TIME THAT'S HAPPENED!!!!!" That's when she noticed the brightly glowing screen.  
  
"Um, guys? I may be going out on a limb here, but I DON'T think that that's a good thing."  
  
"We agreEEEEEEEEEEEE-"The others said before all of them got sucked into the gameboy, back packs and all, with the gameboy following close behind.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@  
  
Dun Dun Dun! What has happened to our favorite foursome!?! What has the evil gameboy done to them!? Why am I asking these questions, when you don't know? Find out next time in "The Evil Gameboy"! What will happen to them? I'm not quite sure myself. Hmmmmm...........  
  
Hiei: Baka onna. You SHOULD know what's happening, considering YOU are writing the story.  
  
Me: I make this stuff up off the top of my head! You actually expect me to know what's going to happen?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Me: Okay then. Review please. I will be very grateful. 


	2. A Fight, Lots of Boxes, and Yellow Porta...

HULLO!!! And welcome to another segment of, THE EVIL GAMEBOY!!!! Crickets chirping you guys COULD be a little more enthused.  
  
Hiei: And why should they be?  
  
Me: You're so mean to me. TT  
  
Liz: Poor Hikuya.  
  
Ally: Hiei! Apologize right now!  
  
Sophy: Or else.  
  
Hiei: Fine. Mumbles something  
  
Liz: Couldn't hear ya.  
  
Hiei: I'm sorry  
  
Me: Okay! I'm happy now! ON WITH THE FIC! -  
  
"Blah" =Talking 'blah'=Thinking {blah}=Telepathic convo blah=Actions  
  
Chapter two: Where are we?  
  
During the strange ride, all the girls blacked out. Sometime later, they all awoke again. That's when the portal ended and they fell to the ground.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! OW!" They all yelled in unison. Annie was heard the loudest, since the others all fell on top of her. Grumbling all of them stood up and dusted themselves off. Looking around, Sophy was the first to ask, "WHERE IN THE FUCKING WORLD ARE WE!?!?!"  
  
Looking around some more, the girls found themselves in an extremely large warehouse. With a bunch of boxes. BIG boxes. Annie suddenly started wandering around in the vicinity, apparently looking for something. Liz sighed. (You know those little mushroom sighs? Like that.)  
  
"NOW what are you looking for Annie?" And Annie replied again  
"I'm looking for my Gameboy Advanced SP!" Other three sweatdrop.  
  
After more searching, they all heard sounds of fighting. After taking a vote, they all wandered of in that general direction. Having to drag Annie, because she didn't want to leave her quote unquote Precious.  
  
When they got to where they had wandered off to they just kinda stood there staring. What they saw was in fact the fight between Hiei and Yusuke. Even Annie was quiet. Until she spotted her "Precious" Gameboy.  
  
"MINE!!!!!!!!" She dove forward, into the middle of the fight. "What the-" Were the only things out of Yusuke's mouth before he was shoved out of the way. She knelt down and picked up her gameboy, petting it and saying in a Gollum voice "My precious. Mine. My own. My precious." Before opening it and starting the game again. And again. And again. But finally beat the level, and ran around doing a victory dance.  
  
All the while, Hiei just kept getting more and more annoyed.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
What is that baka ningen onna doing? She has distracted everyone though. Should I attack the detective? Argh, that box is getting annoying.  
  
Regular POV  
  
As Annie was engrossed in her game, (She's on the Genkai's Forest level) Hiei snuck up behind her. Suddenly using his speed, he snatched the Gameboy from her hand.  
  
"Hn. How could such a small thing, make so much noise?" Hiei stated, his voice only minorly revealing his curiosity. He, unfortunately, did not notice the EXTREMELY angry Annie.  
  
"Give me my Gameboy, before I do something I will more than likely regret." Annie stated, clearly trying to contain her anger. Hiei just smirked and crushed the Gameboy in his hand. Annie ran to the pieces of the crushed Gameboy.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! WHY? I DIDN'T BEAT THE GAME!!!!" She suddenly rounded on Hiei. Her eyes had taken on an extremely scary glow. "YOU IMBECILE!!!!!! You RUINED my gameboy, AND I can't finish my game!!! I'm GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!" She yelled, while picking up a piece of pipe off of the floor, and commenced in chasing him around. Liz and company just shook their heads.  
  
"He just HAD to go and make her mad, didn't he?" Ally questioned. Everyone, Including Kurama, Botan, and Yusuke, was watching Annie run after a smirking Hiei, who would flit away before she could reach him. She was too angry to care. THEN she spotted the katana on the floor. She picked it up and positively identified it as Hiei's. She then ran off cackling evilly. Hiei then chased after her, yelling at her. Yusuke did a mushroom sigh, picked up Keiko and asked Botan to tell him what happened as he made his exit. Kurama stood up and walked over to the other three girls. But his eyes were on Liz.  
  
"Excuse me, but where did you girls come from exactly. I did not see the doors open, you just seemed to appear." Kurama asked in that oh so sexy smart boy tone of his. (That one's for you Bungee Cord Head!) Liz flushed under his gaze.  
  
"Um, well we were actually sucked up into Annie's Gameboy." She muttered out, stumbling over her words. (A lot) There was suddenly a sound of crashing, and a lot of cursing. Liz mentally thanked Annie.  
  
With Annie and Hiei  
  
Annie had been running like mad with Hiei's katana, to no avail. He was too fast. She finally threw the katana in one direction, and ran like hell in the other. Hiei got the said katana, and decided to hunt down the annoying ningen onna. As he walked past a particularly large pile of boxes, they quivered. He looked up and yelled as the entire structure fell on top of him. With Annie to boot. Who was cussing at the fact that she had a splinter, and many bruises. She stood up and dusted herself off, and dug under the pile of broken boxes, looking for the fire apparition. She was pulling off the last couple of boards, when the others showed up. Hiei looked kinda like this: . Botan walked up and whipped out her oar.  
  
"I'm going to Rekai to open a portal here. Kurama, please bring Hiei, and girls, you come too. I have the artifacts, so don't worry. Be back soon!" She yelled as she flew off.  
  
"Dude, she's a PREP. Libby, she scares me." Annie stated. Kurama looked quizzically at them.  
  
"By the way, what are your names?" Sophy decided to do the introductions.  
  
"Well, my name is Sophia Rose Anselman, aka Sophy. The curly haired one is Elizabeth Abbey Long, or Liz, Libby, Libbafer, Bungee cord head, or Liverwurst."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Liz yelled. Sophy merely rolled her eyes. "Anyways, the tall girl is Aslynne Ray Carter, or Ally, Cyslynne, or one of her other alter egos. And the final girl, who looks like she could be Liz's twin, is Anne Marie Spently. Or Annie, Snnie, the General of the Blue Squirrel Army, Supreme Over Mistress of the Universe, or one of her many other titles." Kurama nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm Suichi Minamino, or-"  
"KURAMA!! We know already. And the unconscious midget is Hiei!" Sophy yelled. Annie suddenly yelled back  
"HEY!! HE IS NOT A MIDGET!!!! NOW TAKE THAT BACK BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR VOCAL CORDS WITH A WIRE COAT HANGER!!!!!!!!!" Sophy slowly backed away, before running behind a scared Ally.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry I called him a midget?" Sophy squeaked questioningly. Annie calmed down much more. Then a swirling yellow vortex appeared. (Everyone makes their vortexes purple, or blue, or something. So I made mine yellow! Onwards) Kurama knelt down and picked up a still knocked out Hiei and stepped through the vortex. The girls looked at each other, and stepped through, back packs and all.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
Well? How was it? It's my longest chapter out of all my stories. 4 pages man! Go me.  
  
Hiei: Onna, I am going to kill you.  
  
Me: Ehehheh........ I thought all the boxes falling on you was cute! Edges slowly away  
  
Hiei: Unsheathes katana  
  
Me: Is running like all hell BYE ALL!! TUNE IN NEXT TIME IF I'M STILL ALIVE!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Next chapter: Meeting Koenma and the forest of doom 


	3. Meeting Koenma and the Forest of Doom!

Me: I HAVE RETURNED!!!!!!!!! (Yes, I am still alive)  
  
silence  
  
Me: Thanks for the warm welcome.  
  
Sophy: You're welcome!!  
  
Me: --;;; okay then. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! You all get POCKY!!!!! Me like pocky starts munching on pocky  
  
Ally: MY POCKY!!!!!! GIVE ME POCKY!!!!  
  
Me: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! It's MINE! MINE I tell you!  
  
Me and Ally:Fighting over pocky  
  
Liz: Right. (is curled up in Kurama's lap watching the entertainment) On with the story then.  
  
Chapter Three: Koenma and the Forest of Doom.  
  
Walking through the portal, the girls found themselves in an extremely large office. Kurama and the unconscious Hiei had vanished to somewhere or another.  
  
"Hello girls. I bet you are wondering where you are." At that point Annie stated  
  
"No, not really. We're in Reikai, right? And you are Koenma the talking toddler." Koenma's eye twitched slightly. "Don't......call....me by that HORRIBLE name!!"  
  
"Okay Pacifier Breath." Ally stated with a grin on her face. The other three were laughing insanely in the background."  
  
"Breathe, Koenma, breathe." Botan said, fanning the mini ruler. Koenma finally calmed down(without destroying Reikai) and sighed, while continueing his little speech "You girls seemingly appeared out of nowhere and have strange energies. Care to explain?"  
  
"It's Annie's fault! Her gameboy went evil and zapped us into her Yu Yu Hakusho game, right into the middle of the fight between Yusuke and Hiei. Which also happened to be the level she was on. Then she ran off with Hiei's sword after he destroyed her gameboy, which also means we can't get home. Anyway, Hiei chased after Annie to get his sword back, and Annie made a bunch of boxes fall on him, thusly knocking him out." Liz sucked in a deep breath after saying all that in one breath.  
  
"Hmmmm......"  
"What are you "Hmmm.."ing about, you stupid pacifier junkie! I want to get home ASAP. I don't wanna miss South Park!" Sophy yelled. Annie nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid none of you can go home. At least not yet."  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!???!!!!!??" All the girls screamed. Everyone in Reikai heard it. Koenma winced and replied "Well for one the gameboy was destroyed and it obviously was activated to act like a portal of some sort, dragging you girls in. Secondly, two of you have demonic energy that needs training. One is a hanyou, and the other has some sort of energy that I can't recognize. So to get training, I'm going to send you to a friend of mine for training."  
"Please don't tell me we're going to Genkai." Ally said while paling slightly. Koenma simply nodded. Suddenly with a flick of his wrist, he sent the girls tumbling through another fluorescent yellow portal.  
  
232323232232 Scene Change 32323232323232323  
  
Yet again the girls landed oh so gracefully. Grumbling they stood up again, while plotting a certain munchkin ruler's death. They then realized they were in a creepy forest.  
"Is it just me, or is this forest really familiar?" Annie questioned. Suddenly a giant demon spider loomed out of nowhere.  
"Aahh, look at the pretty little flies I have found. They shall make a fine DINNER!" The spider screeched as it lunged forward. It was, to it's dismay, blown back by the force of the four screams, hollering simultaeneusly, "EEEKK!! WE HATE SPIDERS!!!!" It was thusly barraged by varying attacks. After this lovely encounter, the girls hurtled through the woods at top speed, being chased by various evil beasties of doom.  
  
"I..pant.....never wanna do that EVER again." Sophy gasped out. The other three nodded in assent while trying to catch their breaths.  
  
"Hmph. So you are the four girls I'll be training? Well, in a week or two I'll be having a tournament to find my new apprentice. I'll do what I can in that time. Now, GET UP you slackers! We have no time to waste!" Said a short old lady with dead looking pink hair. The girls groaned and stood up. They followed the lady to the temple were they settled into their new rooms and began training.  
  
34343434343434343434343434343343434343434343434343434343434343434344  
  
"Sir, the one girl, Annie I believe her name is? Anyway, we found out what the energy coming from her is." A for once unhyper Botan said softly.  
  
"Well? What is it?" He was worried. Botan was very rarely like this. "Well sir, this girl.....is a black mage."  
  
90909090909090909090990909090909090909090909090090909090909099  
  
Me: Muahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! I leave you all at a cliffie!! You people don't know what a black, or dark, mage is! Huh? HUH? Heeheehee.  
  
Liz: The pocky has gone to her head.  
  
Sophy: REVIEW!! I demand reviews! Evil glares are given WE! WE demand reviews! Flames are welcome, but will be ignored! Helpful criticism is okay!  
  
Ally: Right! So R&R peopleses! We'll give you POCKY!! (If we don't eat it first!!)  
  
Next chapter: The Tourney and Evil Bugs 'O Doom! 


	4. A Tourney and Evil Bugs O' Doom!

Me: Due to the fact that school is starting and summer is ending. For me anyway. The 19 of August!!!! That's when school started. Is that cruel or what? Anyway, I have decided to get off my lazy butt and write a chapter to all my loyal fans.

Hiei: You have loyal fans? Are they all small ningen children who accidentally got here?

Me: No you prick!!! ARGH!!!! Due to the fact I'm angry with you, you shall do the disclaimer.

Hiei: No.

Me: Do it, or I swear I'll use my mighty authoress Powers and my powers as Supreme Over Mistress of the Universe to turn ALL of your clothes HOT PINK!!!! GOT IT???!!!!?!?!?!

Hiei: grrrrrr.....onna, I will get you for this. Hikuya owns nothing other than the plot line and Ocs.

Me: Well, I don't own Ally, Liz or Sophy. If I said that, I would be a dead mage. ONWARDS AND OVERWARDS!!!!!

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

A Tourney and Evil Bugs O' Doom

Despite the fact the girls only had a couple of weeks to train, they got pretty damn far. They trained from three AM until midnight. It was NOT a pleasant experience. Running uphill with HUGE boulders strapped to you, fighting giant spider demons, punching trees as hard as you can, cleaning the entire frickin' temple, and weapons/spiritual training.

The few weeks passed quickly and the girls improved rapidly. (A/N they kinda had to, to keep up with Genkai's training, so don't get on my case cus' of that.) Then one day, they walked outside to find a bunch of weirdos standing in the courtyard,

"What's with the freak fest? Sophy questioned.

"I don't know, my fine feathered friend..." Liz replied.

The whole crowd suddenly turned and looked at them. And not with friendly looks either. The girls started to edge towards the sliding door behind them when it suddenly slid open.

"Don't look so surprised by all the people here. I told you that I would be holding a tournament to find my successor" Genkai stated in her usual tone of voice. The girls looked at her, then back at the HUGE crowd a couple of times, before replying;

"NOW we remember!" Sweatdrips all around. Genkai (who by this point in time had gotten used to their stupidity, short attention spans and bad short term memory spans – not to mention anger management problems) merely sighed and told them to get back to energy training. They nodded and walked into the temple.

000000000000000000LATER00000000000000000000000000000

"I'm BORED." Sophy said while blowing up a tree with her lighting attack.

"I know. I am too." Liz hollered over to her, while yankng a tree out by its roots using her mental capabilities. "Hey, where are Ally and Annie?"

"I dunno. They probably wandered off somewhere."

"Sooo......wanna go hunt them down?"

"Sure. Why not?" And so the two walked off through the apparition filled forest. After about an hour of wandering they heard sounds of fighting. Walking in that direction, they came across an epic battle. (A/N Snicker) Currently, Kuwabara is being squished to death by Shorin. And standing next to Genkai is Ally.

"Hey, Ally. What's going on?" Liz asked walking up to her friend. Sophy is busy watching Yusuke beat the snot out of Shorin.

"Not much. Just seeing who we're going to be stuck with for the next six months."

"I see. And where's Annie?"

"Look in that tree." Ally said while pointing to a fairly tall tree. And perched in said tree is Annie, holding a video camera, recording everything. Liz just shook her head at her completely insane friend.

Soon after, Rando was shrunkified. Annie tried to grab him before Botan, because she wanted him for a pet, since Genkai wouldn't let her have a hamster. She failed, however, and went off to pout in a tree. Genkai healed Yusuke and Kuwabara.

As Yusuke sat up, he noticed the three girls along wih Genkai. That's when he realized – he'd seen them before.

"HEY!! You're the girls who I ran into on my last case! But, wait, weren't there four of you? Where's the one who went bonkers 'cus three eyes destroyed her gameboy?"

"Annie is currently in a tree pouting, because she couldn't keep Rando as a pet." Sophy explained. "And do you want to know what else? Not ONLY do you get to train as Genkai's apprentice, but you get to spend the next three months with all four of us!! Isn't that SOOOOO cool?" Yusuke stood up and started banging his head against the nearest tree, before falling over with a groan.

"It's gonna be a LOOOOONG six months."

6666666666666666666 Six months later 66666666666666666666

Yusuke trudged up the sidewalk thinking about the past six months. They had been torture. Not only had he gone through the old hags torture, he'd had to put up with four crazy teenage American GIRLS. His train of thought was interrupted with the sight of his childhood friend, Keiko. (A/N cough girlfriend cough)

"Hey, Keiko! What's up?"

He shouldn't have asked. He soon found himself and Kuwabara accompanying Keiko to a foreign art film. Until he noticed the fact that they were being followed.

"Hey, Keiko! I need to run to the store quick to pick up something. And Kuwabara needs to come too, right? Just save us some seats and we'll be back in five."

"If it's quick, I'll come too."

"Naw, it's kind of embarrassing. Guy stuff, ya know? We'll be right back" He hollered over his shoulder. She nodded and went into the theater. Some boys soon attacked them, and Yusuke blew them away with his shotgun. The boys followed a spy, who was soon knocked out thanks to Botan. And before either of them could figure out what the fuck was goin' on, other than the fact some evil dudes had sicked demon bugs to infect the city, and would stop if some sort of barrier wall was taken down, they were shoved down a portal to Demon city.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() To the girls ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"EWWWWW!!!! Get the creepy bug offa me!!!" Liz yelled.

"Okay, okay! Just hold still!!" Ally told her, before squishing the bug.

"Ewww....bug guts." She said, while wiping her hand off. Suddenly Genkai's old voice cut through the air.

"GIRLS!! GET IN HERE!! YOU GOT WORK TO DO!" The girls were swiftly assembled in front of Genkai. "Okay, some demon bugs are infecting the city, and neither I, nor Koenma, trust the dimwit and his moron of a friend to save the city. Two fairly smart demons won't help much. (not true in the original, but bear with me) So, Liz, Annie, you two go to Demon City to help the boys, and Sophy and Ally will help out Botan here in the city."

"How come Snnie and Liverwurst get to have all the fun?" Sophy and Ally complained in unison.

"Smacking bug infested humans in the head to protect others isn't fun?" Liz questioned. Annie remained completely silent during all of this. So everyone stood up and headed off. Annie and Liz to the same portal Yusuke and Kuwabara had just used, and Ally and Sophy in search of Botan.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Me: Well? Was it good?

Hiei: Yes, for once.

Me: Really?

Hiei: Yes. I wasn't in it.

Me: That was uncalled for, Hi-Kun.

Hiei: WHAT did you call me? (unsheathes katana)

Me: Back off, man! I gots a Bo staff, and I knows how to use it!! (Holds Bo staff in front of self in a threatening manner)

Hiei: (Advances slowly)

Me: AHHHH!!!!! RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY!!!!! (Runs off screaming)

Hiei: (Runs after) DIE, ONNA!!!!!!!!!!

Kurama: I think he likes her.

Liz: How CAN you tell?

Kurama: She isn't dead yet.

Ally: Keyword, yet.

Sophy: R&R, or I shall be forced to shove a banana up your ass! ( In a fake English accent) ( Wields banana threateningly)

Me: (Still runnin') I must reach the ocean! He can't get me there! And I can swim away!!! HAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!! ( I can swim a 50 yard freestyle(the front crawl) in 34 seconds!! Almost 33.)

What will happen? Find out in the next episode, of THE EVIL GAMEBOY!


	5. Annoyed Tantei and Falling Ceilings

Me: I have returnified!! Sorry about the long wait, I be kinda lazy.

Hiei: More like extremely lazy.

Me: SHUT IT!!! I had math homework a lot, OKAY?!

Liz: Breathe Hikuya, breathe.

Ally: I WANNA READ THE STORY, SO WRITE DAMMIT!!!

Me: Ya'll know the story; Yoshihiro Togashi san owns YYH, not me. So meh.

Chapter 5: Giant Evil Beasties and Falling Ceilings and Annoyed Spirit Detectives, Oh My!!

After having fallen a ways down a portal, our two friends landed with a large 'THUD' on the gro

"OOF!! Libbafer, you are squishing me. GET OFF!!!" Annie yelled.

"My name is NOT Libbafer!! So don't call me that!!"

"But it's fun to annoy you. It's one of my favorite hobbies." Liz just grumbled and stood up dusting herself off. Looking around, they noticed that the other people, who were supposed to be there, weren't. "Hey, isn't Urameshi s'posed ta be here? He's late, as usual." Annie groused, before climbing into a nearby tree and sitting in it, getting the lay of the land.

"Annie, you have a very strange obsession with trees. I don't think it's healthy. Even before we came here, you always sat in that one oak tree in your backyard. Liz spoke up to her friend. Annie suddenly looked very sad.

"Libby? I really miss home. I miss my room, and all of our friends and family. Do you think that we'll ever get home? Or are we going to be stuck here forever. I thought it would be cool to come to the Yu Yu Hakusho world, but I really wanna go home." Liz just sighed.

She had been feeling the same. They all hid it well, but being here had worn on their nerves. Learning that she herself was a cat demon, Ally was a kitsune miko hanyou, (a powerful one at that. Nearly immortal) Sophy was a nature witch, and Annie was the last black mage could really confuse a person.

"I wish I could answer those questions Annie. I want to go home too. I'm positive out parents think we're dead or something. I'd give anything to get out of here. I don't want to be a demon with spiffy powers, or fight demons. I'd like to go back to Middle School, and all of the normalness of our lives. But we'll just have to wait and make the best of this situation." As she finished speaking, our two favorite detectives popped into view. Falling a little to the ground, Yusuke and Kuwabara started to talk.

"Geez, safe landing, yeah right. I can't believe Koenma, sending me on a case like this."

"Hey, Urameshi, are we gonna be able to handle this on our own? They are dangerous."

"Turning chicken Kuwabara? But a little back up would be nice." It was at that point in time that the Fugaki popped out of the ground and attack the two boys. They fought back, but were quickly overwhelmed.

"Damn, there are too many of them!!"

"AAAHHHH!!!! URAMESHI!!! I'm not sure, but I think that these things wanna EAT ME!!!"

"KUWABARA!!!" Yusuke didn't get very far as more of the fugaki latched onto him. "This is gonna be embarrassing if we get killed before we reach the stupid castle!!!" This is when two bright lights appeared, flying over the current battlefield. The fugaki quickly scattered. The lights disappeared as two figures appeared on another tree. Liz quickly recognized the two from her hiding place in the shadow of the tree were Annie had quickly fallen asleep.

"You look like you could use some help."

"If you can't handle those lowlifes, how do you expect to tackle the castle?" And then the lightning flashed.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the thieves. What are you doing here?" Yusuke exclaimed

"Consider it community service in lieu of jail time." Kurama politely explained.

"Hey, Kuwabara. Let me introduce you. That's Hiei, and that's Kurama."

"Well I don't know about you, but it sure is nice to have a helping hand."

"Helping is not the word. Listen, I'm only here to get the treasures the Saint Beasts beat me to. As far as I'm concerned, we're babysitting."

"What the hell is you problem shrimp?"

"Does a death wish cause you to speak that way to me?"

"Why you!!!" Kuwabara lunged forward attacking Hiei, and our swordsman easily blurred out of the way.

"As for you detective, I intend to exact my revenge on you, so consider this fair warning."

"Hiei, we must settle this current matter, before you start your own."

"Hn." And Kuwabara tried to attack Hiei again, falling flat on his face. That was just too much, and the girls started to laugh at the orange haired boy. The others looked over getting a grip on their weapons. Annie jumped down from her perch and Liz left the shadows.

"Hiya Urameshi! You can put the weapons away now; we ain't here to attack or anything. Genkai sent us to help you! I guess Koenma had the same idea."

"Took the words right outta my mouth, Annie." Liz could feel herself starting to blush the tiniest amount at the fact that the red haired kitsune was present.

Hiei, however, was glaring at the blond haired girl. 'That's the damn girl who stole my katana and stopped me from killing the Detective' Annie noticed the unfriendly gaze, and glared right back. She was still plenty pissed over the fact her Gameboy had been destroyed by her favorite anime character.

"Well, are we gonna go fight or what?" Kuwabara suggested. And so, the group of people started off towards Maze Castle.

121212121212121212 In da Castle 121212121212121212121212

"What a strange group of visitors."

"What shall we do with them, master?"

"They are nothing to be concerned about. Look at them arguing amongst themselves. They won't make it past the front gate."

141414141414141414 At the front gate 14141414141414141414

"I really got to get the name of their decorator. I could use a giant fanged skull hanging off of my door." Annie mused. Liz smiled and shook her head at her friends' unusual taste. All six stood outside the large stone entrance, when Liz got a small shiver up her back.

"Guys, is there another way in? I'm getting a really bad feeling about this." She said eyeing the tunnel nervously. Annie nodded, clearly having gotten the same feeling.

"So, two little girls can't handle the big, bad, tunnel? Fine, you wait here and make sure we don't get attacked from behind. We'll send someone back when it's safe for you." Both girls looked at the smirking teen, and looked like they were about to slaughter him, and hang his head on a pike. Laughing to himself, the boys walked into the tunnel.

Hiei smirked at the remembrance of the girls face. He may not like the detective, but that girl just drove him up the wall. Farther in, a weird cross between a one eyed octopus and a bat appeared right at the end of the tunnel.

"Welcome to Maze Castle. Those who wish to enter must be tried by the Gate of Betrayal." The bat thing stated.

"What do you mean, 'tried'?" The bat thing fluttered over to a wall where a switch appeared. He pulled it down and the tunnel started to rumble.

"Urameshi? Why'd ya hafta ask?" Was all Kuwabara could say before the ceiling fell. The four tried to hold up the heavy stone segment, while the bat thing started to laugh.

"The gate is quiet keen, extremely sensitive, and very wicked. It will make the ceiling weigh just enough to match the strength of its victims. But just enough leeway remains for one to escape. If one chooses to escape, the others are crushed, and if you insist on teamwork, you will tire and all be crushed. As you can see, only traitors are allowed into the castle."

"Damn it. What are we gonna do? We just have to reach that lever." Yusuke thought to himself. That's when he felt fur brush against his leg. Chancing a look down, a small black wolf with silver paws and silver on the tips of its ears and tail crawled low on the ground followed by an even smaller purple cat with about three tails.

The two creatures got out through the ever shrinking crack, and while the cat lunged at the bat, slashing it viciously with its claws, the wolf got on its hind legs and grabbing the lever in its mouth, it jerked the lever down stopping the ceiling.

"Hey! Where did those animals come from?" Kuwabara wondered out loud. The others wondered this as well. Suddenly a boulder came slamming down on the wolf. Getting out from the suspended ceiling the wolf slipped out from behind the boulder, on which the cat was perched.

The cat quickly transformed and the same curly haired Liz sat on the large rock, with the exception of two purple cat ears and a purple cat tail. "I hate to say it, but we told ya so."

"Morons. THIS is why the world is in such bad shape. Mostly males run it." A voice came from the side where the wolf had recently been. Annie was lounging against the rock, only her hair had two black streaks on the side of her face, and her eyes were one green, one dark dark brown. She was a little thinner, her face a little longer; eyes more slanted, and had pointed ears.

"Annie? Liz? Izzat you?" Yusuke looked at them like they had grown two more heads each.

"Who else would we be? And next time we tell you we got a bad feeling, I'd suggest that you listen. You got lucky this time. No wonder Genkai sent us." Liz stated.

"I hope that Ally and Sophy found Botan alright." Annie mused yet again. Liz sweat dropped a little.

"That was a little random my friend."

"I am not known for my consistency. I enjoy being random. It scares and/or annoys people, two of my favorite hobbies."

"We might want to continue on into the castle. We should not waste time." Kurama suggested in his quiet voice. Nodding, they all set off into the castle, to face the first beast.

1515151515151515 In Ningenkai 151515151515151515151515

"Aaallllyyy!!! We've been searching for two hours and we haven't found Botan!!! I'm starting to get hungry!" Sophy complained to the other girl.

"Well, at least we managed to squish 30 of those nasty little bug things in the process. That's a good thing. And we can't stop for food, so quit whining." Ally informed Sophy. It was then they spotted a blue haired ferry girl wandering around with a metal bat.

"OI!! BOTAN CHAN!!!" Sophy hollered as she broke into a run. Ally followed quickly.

"Hello Ally chan, Sophy chan. Why are you here?" Botan questioned.

"Genkai sent us to help you with the infested humans. You can always use some help, right?" Ally said, filling her in on were the other two were.

"Of course! I would be delighted. I could use some help. I've only killed 15 bugs, but I've managed to knock out quiet a few infected humans."

"Well, let's split up three ways. We have communicators, so we'll call if anything happens. Botan, you go down that street, I'll go this way, and Sophy take downtown. Got it?" Receiving no objections the three broke off, and headed towards their respective areas, to squish more of the evil demon bugs, and to knock infected humans over the head. Ally chose to use a large club/stick and Sophy decided to use a very thick book. And so the battle for the Bug Whistle had begun.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Me: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I think it is one of my better ones.

Liz: Yup. Good job lazy!

Sophy: I getta smack people with a hard object!! YAHOO!!!

Ally: Back off, I gotta stick!!!!

Me: I have interesting friends.

Kurama: Didn't you forget something?

Me: Ah, yes. Thank you. Thank you reviewers!! You are wunnerful!!! You get, in honor of Halloween, CANDY!!!! Thank you for all your support. I kept looking at the reviews, and thinking I really need to get off my lazy butt and update. So I finally did. I hope to get even more reviews. Keep comin' back!!!

Next chapter of THE EVIL GAMEBOY: Since when do Rocks Talk, Cats wear leotards, and People have blue skin?


End file.
